The invention refers to a roller machine for profile cold bending, which may find its application in metal processing and in the production of beams from single strip pieces.
Known roller machines for profile cold bending consist of a load bearing roller with mounted supports carrying power driven form shaping calibers. The form shaping calibers are connected unilaterally through pivot mounted rollers with reducers, which are interconnected in one common power driven unit.
The disadvantages of the known roller machines are realized in the fact that for the production of each separate profile item it is necessary to have a separate set of form shaping calibers, which posses comparatively large overall dimensions due to considerations of strength brought about by the machine's construction. Besides this, as a result of the differences in the peripheral velocities of the calibers' cross-section and of the advancing velocity of the work piece, there results friction losses in the sliding movement, which mandates operation of the machine with increased energy consumption.
An object of the present invention is to create a roller machine for profile cold bending, which may produce different types of profiles with one and the same form shaping caliber by stepless changes in their cross-section and by diminishing the energy consumption and improving thereby the Utilization Factor.